Mewtwo's Revenge: After Mewtwo Strikes Back
by Mekasaka
Summary: Set after Revenge of Mewtwo, the purple cat Pokemon is out for Team Rocket's blood after they destroy his sanctuary and kidnap Mew.
1. Team Rocket Strikes Back

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pokemon. Like any legal people read these things anyway…

**Mewtwo's Revenge**

**After MSB**

Part 1

Team Rocket Strikes Back

********************

Mewtwo relaxed, it was nice to finally be done with the all the fighting. Truth be told, Mewtwo hated fighting, and just wanted to live the quiet, peaceful life. He looked out from atop his mountainside cave, and saw the clones going about their daily lives. He could see Mew bouncing on her pink bubble enjoying herself. A pair of Gyarados were swimming up the waterfalls and catching their morning breakfast. Venusaur could be seen slowly taking in sunlight for the day.

Life was paradise in Mewtwo's Sanctuary. The remote island in the middle of the ocean. Mewtwo had erected a psychic cloaking field, so noone would find his sanctuary. Everything was well until Mewtwo heard something that sounded like a helicopter. He flew over to Mew. "Mew, I am going to check out that strange noise. I'll be right back." "Mew mew." (Alright Mewtwo)

Mewtwo flew out of the island to the south where he heard the noise. It kept getting more and more distant. He kept flying until he didn't hear the helicopter. "That was strange…" he said to himself. Deciding to head back to the island, Mewtwo decided to just teleport there.

When Mewtwo arrived he stood in shock at the sight before him. His entire island was burning! There were people all over the place throwing bombs and shooting missles in every direction. They all wore a black uniform with a red R on the front. Enraged, Mewtwo flew over to several of the men and picked them up with his power. He threw them into another group of rockets and they started firing their missles at him. He put up his barrier and blocked off the attack, when he suddenly saw them retreating. _"Not so fast!"_ he roared, and picked them up. He threw them about a mile where they landed in the ocean.

"What have they done…" Mewtwo whispered as he surveyed the carnage around him. The sky was growing black with the smoke, and the entire island seemed to light up orange from the fire. His first priority was the Pokemon. He scanned the area, but all he saw were the still, unmoving bodies of the clones. They had all been killed. "WHY?!" he yelled in anguish. After searching for about another hour, Mewtwo realized something.

"Wheres Mew?!" he gasped. He hadn't seen her body anywhere. 'Maybe those blasted rockets have her' he thought. "I swear to Team Rocket, I will destroy every last one of you for what you have done today. My Revenge begins NOW!" And Mewtwo rose into the air and destroyed his once beautiful island. He would need some help. He couldn't just fly into the Team Rocket headquaters and start blasting everything. No matter how strong he was, they must have had something that made psychic Pokemon incapacitated, to capture anything as strong as Mew.

First of all, he would need a new place to stay for the time being. New Island would be suitable for this purpose. It was just too bad he erased his entire fortress, released Nurse Joy, let the Fearow go, and his Dragonite been destroyed back on his Sanctuary. It was quite clear Mewtwo would need some help to take out Team Rocket. There was no telling where Team Rocket was, he destroyed their base outside of Viridian City, but they had many more throughout Kanto and Johto.

Ash Ketchum immidiatley came to mind. He was a very strong Pokemon trainer, and had past dealings with Team Rocket. The only problem was finding him. But he would find that out later. All Mewtwo could do for the time being was lament for his fallen friends, and wonder if Mew was ok…

To be Continued…

A/N: This is the first part to Mewtwo's Revenge: After MSB. The orginal Mewtwo's Revenge was Before MSB. I left out the actual Mewtwo Strikes Back, because you can just go and rent or buy the movie to see it. If I get some reviews ill probably be churning out chapters every day. Until then, later!


	2. Everyone Needs Help Sometimes

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, I own Pokemon. I'm also a 6 foot, psychic wielding cat who has a taste for destruction. I don't own Pokemon so don't even think about suing.

**Mewtwo's Revenge**

**After MSB**

Part 2

Everyone needs help sometimes

***************************

As the morning sun came over the horizon, Mewtwo slowly woke up. 'What a horrible dream' he thought. Then he looked around at his surroundings. He was on an island, with only him on it. 'It wasn't a dream…' he thought sadly. Then he remembered what he had to do. Team Rocket would pay. But first he needed to find Ash Ketchum.

'Where could he be…' Mewtwo thought as he flew out into the mainland. It suddenly had hit him that he had no idea where Ash lived. Or if we was even there, considering that Pokemon Trainers were always traveling. Mewtwo was near an out of the way place called PalletTown, and he decided to start there. 

He flew around the town for a good hour, but didn't see him anywhere. There was a vid phone not far out of town, and Mewtwo remembered seeing a phone book there. Annoyed at having to use something as primitive as that, but knowing it was his only alternative, he took a look. "Kelley… Kendim…" Mewtwo found the name at the bottom of the list. "Ketchum, Delia." He took a look at the address and headed for the Ketchum residence.

He was about to charge through the front door but stopped himself to think. He couldn't just barge into a person's home demanding information! Mewtwo couldn't find any alternative. So he charged for the door. He stopped 3 inches from it and rang the doorbell. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…' he thought to himself.

A woman opened the door, she looked to be in her late 30's. She gasped when she saw the huge psychic Pokemon at her doorstep. '_Please, I am not here to hurt you. I just want to know where I can find Ash Ketchum.'_

"How… how are you talking to me?" she asked terrified. '_That isn't important. Please I must know, where is Ash?'_

"He's on his way to GoldenrodCity with his friends," she responded shakily. "What are you going to do to them?"

'_I need his help. But you do not need to know the purpose. Thank you human, I bid you farewell._' 

He briefly considered wiping her memory, but decided against it. Mewtwo couldn't stay hidden forever, he knew that now. 'So, GoldenrodCity… That would be in Johto…'  Mewtwo started going west, hoping to run into Ash along the way. 

About an hours journey later Mewtwo was hovering above GoldenrodCity. It was huge. Larger than SaffronCity even. There was a huge radio tower, a mag rail, 100's of shops, 2 entrances, and the usual Pokemon Gym! 

'It's going to take me days to find them in this place!' he whispered. 'Well, may as well begin now…'

5 hours later…

Mewtwo was growing frustrated. 5 hours of searching and still he couldn't find them. He had searched every shop wearing a large trenchcoat, with a hat to cover his face. The mag train was broken at the moment so they couldn't have gone off on that. Any floor above the first in the radio tower was off limits. So where could they be? 'Maybe if I cause a commotion then they'll come.' He thought. 

Mewtwo walked to the center of the city. It was a large park, the center was a huge marble square that had a fountain on it. 'That place will be suitable.' He thought. 'A few psychic blasts should do it…' 

*****************************

Ash Ketchum and his friends were just coming back from a victory with the Goldenrod Gym Leader, Whitney. Ash was naturally very happy and excited that he had won the Plain Badge. He was showing it off everywhere, much to the dismay of Misty and Brock. "Ash would you get a hold of yourself! It was JUST a badge!" an annoyed Misty yelled. "It was not JUST a badge Misty! That was one of the hardest battles I've faced!" Ash retorted. "Whatever." Pikachu just kind of sighed.

Ash was about to respond when he saw something strange. There was a strange light glowing in the center of the city park. "Hey you guys, what's that?" Ash said pointing to the light. "Looks like a light show! Let's take a look!" Brock yelled, and ran off towards it. "Hey wait up Brock!" Ash and Misty both said and ran to catch up with him.

When they got there, they saw a huge crowd. Pushing their way past as fast as they could, the trio finally got to the front of the crowd. They saw someone in a large trenchcoat glowing blue and purple. He raised his hand (which was strangely purple and had 3 large fingers) and started shooting blasts of psychic into the air. Then he charged up one huge blast and let it fly into the air. It exploded into a million small particles and the crowd clapped.

They all started to disperse but Ash, Misty, and Brock stayed. Something seemed to be urging them to stay. The man in the trenchcoat walked up to them. "Are you Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I am." Ash responded. "Who are you?"

Mewtwo threw off his cloak. "_I am Mewtwo." _"Whoa! A Pokemon! I gotta catch it!" Ash ran forward. Misty just sighed and slapped her forehead. "_I do not have time for this. My show was only to draw you here. I need your help Ash."_ "Huh? You need my help? But why me?" "_I sought you out because I know I can trust you. I really hope you haven't changed since the last time I met you, because you have what it takes to help me."_

Ash looked confused. "But I never met you!" he said. Misty stepped forward. "He does look kind of familiar…" Brock stepped up too. "Yeah, I'm starting to remember something about Mewtwo." Mewtwo chuckled slightly and walked forward. He placed his hands in front of him and energy coursed through them. The ground turned white and memories suddenly flooded Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi. "Oh yeah now I remember!" Ash yelled and turned back to Mewtwo. "But why aren't acting like a heartless bully?"

Mewtwo laughed and floated to where Ash was. "_Much has changed in two years, __Chosen__ One. But the reason I was looking for you is because I need your help." _Mewtwo suddenly got very sober. "_I need your help in defeating Team Rocket. They have done unthinkable acts._" Ash was shocked to see a tear in Mewtwo's eye. "What has Team Rocket done?" Misty asked gently. "_They invaded my island. They lured me away with a fake helicopter noise. When I got back to my Sanctuary I found it in flames…"_

***************

Flashback…

Mewtwo stood shocked at the sight before him. His entire island was burning! There were people all over the place throwing bombs and shooting missiles in every direction. They all wore a black uniform with a red R on the front. Enraged, Mewtwo flew over to several of the men and picked them up with his power. He threw them into another group of rockets and they started firing their missiles at him. He put up his barrier and blocked off the attack, when he suddenly saw them retreating. _"Not so fast!"_ he roared, and picked them up. He threw them 

about a mile where they landed in the ocean.

"What have they done…" Mewtwo whispered as he surveyed the carnage around him. The sky was growing black with the smoke, and the entire island seemed to light up orange from the fire. His first priority was the Pokemon. He scanned the area, but all he saw were the still, unmoving bodies of the clones. They had all been killed.

****************

End Flashback…

"_I realized that Mew was missing soon after. I couldn't find her body anywhere. I think that Team Rocket may have captured her. I want to get her back as soon as possible, but they must have some secret weapon to incapacitate Psychic Pokemon. I also have no idea where the Team Rocket base is. Since those two Rockets, Jessie and James, are always following you I thought that I could follow them to their base. But I need your help. Team Rocket is not to be reckoned with. Jessie and James aren't like normal rockets. The regular rockets are cold and heartless. They stop at nothing to complete their task, even if it means hurting others. Jessie and James are different. Their hearts are pure, and that is what sets them apart from the others. So I ask you now Ash, Misty, Brock. Will you help me? One last time?"_

Ash, Misty, Brock, and the 2 Pokemon stood there eyes wide. Ash was the first to speak up. "Of course we'll help you Mewtwo! I wanna get back at Team Rocket for what they did to all the clones! And I'll also do anything to help a Pokemon." "Yeah, me too!" Misty chimed in. "Count me in!" Brock said. "Pika pika!" "Togepriiii!"

Mewtwo made a rare smile and nodded. "_Thank you."_

*****************

To be Continued…

A/N: Well there's chapter 2 to Mewtwo's Revenge: After MSB. Sorry if I don't describe Ash and co. very well. I'm more focused on Mewtwo, though the humans, and other Pokemon, do play an important role in Mewtwo's plan. Chapter 3 should be up soon. Until then, later!


	3. Assault on the Radio Tower

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Pokemon. But who's to say I'm NOT a 6 foot purple psychic wielding cat?

**Mewtwo's Revenge**

**After MSB**

****

Part 3

Assault on the RadioTower

******************************

"Jessie, I'm tired. Can we take a break?" James moaned as the three TR's walked on the route to Goldenrod with many bruises and scratches. Jessie's head grew to about 3 times its size. "WE JUST TOOK A BREAK 5 MINUTES YOU WIMP! WE'VE GOTTA GET TO GOLDENROD AND GET THAT TWERP'S PIKACHU!" Meowth just sighed and walked on, knowing Jessie would keep this up all the way to Goldenrod.

It was growing late and Team Rocket still hadn't shown up. Ash was standing outside the hotel balcony looking around. "Maybe we shouldn't have blasted them off over that canyon last time," he said. "I bet they're still walkin to Goldenrod right now." Misty walked up and stood next to him. "Yeah, Pikachu sure has gotten strong in the past few weeks." She looked up and saw that the sky was full of stars. "Isn't this so romantic?" she asked. Ash looked at her and nodded. He started to slowly come closer to her. She started to come closer to him.

Mewtwo suddenly flew up from below. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Ash flew back, noticabley red in the face. "Uh no, nothing at all!" he blurted. Misty was also blushing furiously. "Good. I have located Jessie and James. They are about a mile from Goldenrod. They look pretty beat up so I would give them a day or two to recover and make up some foolish plan to capture your Pikachu before I make a move." 

Meanwhile…

"Are your troops assembled?" A voice came from a video screen. "Yes, Sir" a man with a buisness suit that had a red R said. "Good. In one hour… midnight, I want you to sneak in and take over GoldenrodCity's radio tower. There I shall broadcast my message. They shall all fear Team Rocket, and if they know what's good for them, hand over their Pokemon."

"It will be ours by sunrise, Sir."

Giovanni chuckled. Even though his troops had failed to take over the Slowpoke Well in Azalea, his finest men were on this mission. Success was assured. He switched to another line. A man in a black Team Rocket uniform was on the other end. "Yes, Sir?" Giovanni started his orders. "I want you and your squad to go to MahoganyTown. Take the entire place over, and set up a new base there. After you secure the town, go up to the Lake of Rage, and contact me when you've done so. "Yessir!"

Giovanni walked into the lab of his base. There, Mew lay in a large tube, unconcious. A man in a white labcoat walked up to him. "Sir, we've run our first test on the specimen. Its psychic levels are incredible! They aren't as strong as Mewtwo's but they certainly rival his powers!" 

"Of course it does, Mewtwo was cloned from Mew," Giovanni said impatiently. "How much longer until she is under my full control?"

The scientist looked at a clipboard. "It will take a good day or two Sir." Giovanni looked up at Mew. "Good. Contact me as soon as you have total control of Mew."

Back at Goldenrod…

The TR Executive looked at his watch. 11:55. He looked over at his men. They were all armed with various Pokemon with stun spore, sleep powder, and other attack that would disable any resistance. "It won't be long now before Goldenrod, and soon the world, is Team Rockets!" he yelled. The entire army of rockets cheered with him. The clock his midnight. "ATTACK!" he yelled and the entire mob rushed forward into Goldenrod.

Ash was asleep at the moment, on the floor of the room. There had been only 2 rooms available, and Brock had taken a room quickly and locked the door. There was only one bed and it was obvious that those two wouldn't sleep in the same bed together at all any time. But for obvious reasons Ash was on the floor with Misty on the bed. Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash and Togepi was with Misty on the bed.

The sound of something exploding made them all jump. "Wha… what was that?" Misty whispered. Ash went over to the window and onto the balcony. He saw about 20 shady figures running through the streets. They had just smashed down the entrance booth to Goldenrod and were heading towards "The Radio Tower!" Ash exclaimed. He ran out of his room and pounded on Brock's door. "Open up Brock! We have an emergency!" Brock opened up the door slowly and looked at Ash. Then he closed the door.

Ash kicked the door and Brock opened it again. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "Some people are trying to SLEEP!" Ash replied hurridley, "But Brock there's a bunch of guys heading towards the RadioTower, and they don't look friendly either!" Brock walked out of his room. "Ok, ok let me change into something else first though."

10 minutes later everyone was downstairs, dressed and ready for battle. "Misty, you stay here at the hotel. It'll be safer." Misty didn't exactly like this and replied, "Stop acting like Mr. Hero! I'm comin with you whether you like it or not!" Ash cringed and waited for the mallet to hit its mark. Surprisingly it never came. "But… that was sweet of you." Ash started getting red in the face when suddenly…

"Humans, come quickly! They're attacking the RadioTower!" Mewtwo's voice could be heard somewhere near the tower. "Let's go!" Ash yelled. "Pika pika!" Pikachu pointed towards the tower. 

5 minutes later they arrived at the tower. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen though. The front door had been smashed down and when they entered they saw the motionless figures of employees. Brock ran over and checked for a pulse. He was surprised at what he found. "They aren't dead or anything, theyre… asleep!" They hurried up to the 7th floor of the radio tower. There they saw about 25 men dressed in black uniforms. "It's Team Rocket!" They yelled. A man in a buisness suit walked up to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here? This is Team Rocket property!"

"Not if **I** can help it!" A huge booming voice filled the room. Mewtwo smashed through the window and grabbed the Rocket Executive. "You deserve to **DIE** for what your entire organization has done to me." Mewtwo charged up a blast of energy and was about to release it when he was suddenly thrown into the wall by a strong force. A rocket held a strange looking device that looked like a sonar dish. "How… how was that possible?!" Mewtwo gasped. He was hurting, and badly. Never before had he been hurt that bad. Not even after being thrown into 500 pounds of stone by his own blast on NewIsland. 

"Pikachu, Thunder attack! Shock all those rockets!" Ash yelled. "PIKACHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Raw electricty filled the room and shocked all of the rockets. The sonar dish device fell out of the rockets hands. They all collapsed to the ground in a heap. At exactly that moment Mewtwo flew forward and grabbed the Executive. He held him out above the ground from the broken window. "Any last words, you pathetic human?" He asked spitefully. The executive could only whimper. "Mewtwo **STOP!**" Ash yelled and ran to him. "You don't have to get your revenge that way! I know that you hate Team Rocket, but let the police handle him!" 

Mewtwo looked at Ash for a moment, shocked. Then, he threw the Executive into the wall, knocking him unconcious. "Very well Ash. But we better get out of here, they'll be coming any moment to arrest them."

"Thanks, Mewtwo."

About half an hour later everyone (Yes Mewtwo too) was in Ash's hotel room watching TV. "In other news, a group of Team Rocket members was arrested for various accounts of vandalism and breaking and entering the GoldenrodCityRadioTower. They're court appearance is set for the 27th."

Ash smiled to himself and fell asleep.

On the other end of the island, in Kanto, an enraged Giovanni was watching the exact same news. "It looks like I'm going to have to fall back to my men in Mahogany…" With that he turned on a video screen. "Professor, how is the project coming along?"

"Very good, Sir. Mew is about 70% under our control. It won't be long before she shall totally obey you."

"Excellent."

500 miles away Mewtwo saw this conversation in a dream and woke up, sweating…

To be continued…

A/N: Well theres chapter 3. Plz review, they are my fuel for writing! Chapter 4 should be out within a day or two. Until then though, later!

__


	4. Manic Psychosis

**Disclaimer: **Need I say more?

**Mewtwo's Revenge**

Part 4

Manic Psychosis

*****************************

Deep within the mountains of Kanto, confined within an eerie green tube, floated a Pokemon. Already its once small and furry body was beginning to change. Pulsating with enormous amounts of energy, the container began to buckle violently. A scientist wearing the Team Rocket insignia came running forward.

"Alert Giovanni! It is beginning its mutation!"

Scientists began working frantically, to keep control of the psychic emanations. A scientist entered in a series of codes into a console and a large clamp closed on the tube. Large amounts of electricity were poured through the clamp into the tube, where the rapidly changing Pokemon began to spasm erratically. 

A large hose-like device was then inserted into the top of the tank and gas started filtering in. The Pokemon buckled and twisted. Its eyes widened and a piercing scream flew forth from its throat. Visible sound waves appeared and the glass of the tube started to crack. The scientist backed away nervously at first, but when the cracks became larger he quickly panicked.

"Contain that breach! If that gas gets out we're all dead!"

The Pokemon had almost doubled in size and its body was deforming hideously. In its mind fear and anger had taken full control, and the psychic power which resided in it was overriding any thought. Enormous power flew forth from its body and smashed through the container, throwing glass everywhere. It slowly emerged, and began a slow walk through the lab.

**'What… have… you done…t o… m e…?'**

The tortured voice pierced through the minds of the lead scientist, now backed up against a wall and bleeding. Already the other scientists had begun choking and collapsing. Staring with dread and an incomprehensible knowing that he had just created the first true horror of the world, his last thoughts were marred by a psychic blast smashing into him. Explosions from nearby canisters and machinery sent up flames.

Spent, the Pokemon turned and made its way towards the lab's exit. Armed Team Rocket guards began pouring into the room at that point, clad with gas masks and toting machine guns. The Pokemon turned its head slowly and its eyes lit up. The guards' eyes became hazy and they turned their guns upon one another. 

The Pokemon exited the lab amid the sounds of gunfire ringing out into the night. The fiery embers of the laboratory sent acrid smoke into the air as a small machine with a lens mounted on its top sped away.

***************************  
  
All of this had been witnessed in real time by Giovanni back at the Team Rocket HQ. The video camera drone had stayed intact during the whole ordeal and the wicked leader turned away from the vid screen. Taking a long look into the glass tube containing his most prized possession, Mew, Giovanni contemplated the risks of what he was attempting to do. The disaster with Mewtwo had long lingered in his mind, but his scientists had found a way around that. 

Indeed, now that they had a full original of the Pokemon that they so sought, an open attack on the entire island was becoming a possibility. If he could find a way to infuse Mew with enough extra psychic energy to decimate entire armies then nobody would dare oppose Team Rocket. The disaster he had just witnessed, on the other hand, was proving just how costly and frustrating it was becoming.

And yet, perhaps it would have been better if he had ordered the use of a true psychic Pokemon; surely a non psychic would not have been able to properly channel such an enormous amount of energy. Sighing, Giovanni took a drink from his glass and continued staring at Mew.

"Perhaps it's time I took some more drastic measures…"

*****************************

A lone Pokemon walked slowly along a dirt road, the sky lit up with stars and the full moon shining overhead. Its yellow fur glowed eerily and its pure black eyes were filled with rage. To think, he had once argued against his master that the humans were good and generous. On their island, isolated from all human civilization they had all lived peacefully. But the Pokemon could not help but remember the past events upon New Island. How the human had sacrificed himself. Surely if they cared that much about the Pokemon…

But no, it was all a trick. They had been betrayed by the humans of whom he had so strongly vouched for. They had killed his friends and family. Captured, beaten, and thrown into a laboratory with human scientists he could only await the end. But perhaps the powers that he had been calling a curse were actually a blessing in disguise. With this much power he could get his revenge upon the human race.

Fueled by this hatred and rage, with only an unquenchable thirst for revenge, the Pokemon jumped up into the air, turned and flew off in the direction of Ecruteak City, where his master would undoubtedly be. Unbeknownst to him though, another Pokemon had witnessed this. Turning around gracefully, it bounded back into the forests.

  
  


And still… on the other side of the island, in a secluded forest in the Johto region, two Pokemon were standing near a crystal clear lake.

'So… Mewtwo is headed for Ecruteak and that mysterious Pokemon is going there as well? There is undoubtedly a link here.'

The Pokemon beside him let out a low growl and nodded. It turned its head towards the direction of Ecruteak.

'We will interfere only if it is absolutely necessary. Besides, those foul humans calling themselves Team Rocket… I have seen them moving towards particular city. I think it will be best if we just wait and observe what happens. Besides, Suicune, you know the humans that Mewtwo is traveling with. They are more than capable of handling the problem themselves.'

Suicune glanced up at his companion and slowly nodded, then leapt into the forest and disappeared. 

Stretching its multicolored wings, Ho-oh lifted off and flew off towards Ecruteak where three super-powers were about to clash…

*************************  
  
As Ash, Misty, and Brock walked along the road towards Ecruteak City Mewtwo could not shake the feeling that something horrible would happen soon. He still wasn't sure what he was doing, traveling with the humans towards a place where there was seemingly nothing for him. But nothing was sure to him anymore, except that Mew was in danger and that she needed to be found, and quickly.

Shaking the thoughts of her from his mind, he continued hovering behind the blissfully unaware trainers.

To be continued…

A/N: Oh man, its been too long since I have written. I know I said a 'few days' about a year ago but then again I wasn't looking at my reviews and had no idea people were actually reading this thing. My greatest apologies, next chapter WILL be out in a couple days, or you can tar and feather my useless carcass.


	5. The Weak Minded

**Mewtwo's Revenge**

**After MSB**

Chapter 5: The Weak-Minded

Later that night, in a small forested area still a good distance away from Ecruteak, Mewtwo sat staring into the steadily burning fire.  Ash, Misty, and Brock were eating amidst talking and laughter. Ash looked up from his bowl of soup and looked at the purple cat.

"Hey Mewtwo, you seem kind of quiet tonight. Something wrong?"

The psychic was silent for a moment. 

"I will be frank with you human. I do not like your species. They seem to live solely to destroy and enslave my kind with their twisted science and technology. With Mew being held captive by that wretched excuse for a living being, things have only become worse. Lately my powers seem to be growing weaker…

Misty and Brock stopped talking and looked up as well.

"That device that one rocket used against me… those psychic waves were not nearly enough to cause even a headache to me if I were at full power. But I seem diminished now, as if I were linked with Mew's powers now."

Mewtwo glanced at the three humans who were looking a bit nervous. Waving his hand he yawned.

"Do not worry about it humans, it is just a theory."

He wished he was as confident as he sounded though. His powers seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, while the dreams and visions of Mew were getting stronger.

Deciding he needed some fresh air he stood up.

"I think I'll fly off for a bit to clear my head though… I'll be back in the morning."

Mewtwo jumped into the air and flew off leaving the three confused and slightly worried.

The cool air of Johto's northern region and the twinkling stars of the twilight sky were indeed a splendid beauty, but Mewtwo, sitting on the edge of a cliff, still could not shake his uneasy feelings. Something was drawing him to Ecruteak but he could not discern what it was. He could have just flown there any time but something else was compelling him to travel with the humans.

Unable to make sense of it all he sat back and stared at the full moon. Closing his eyes, he relaxed. It seemed like a long time and Mewtwo was beginning to fall asleep when a loud whooshing sound jolted him. Startled, he looked up and a large figure stood before him. 

The pale moonlight shining on the creature gave it a ghostly aura. Its yellow fur glowed slightly while its two jet black ears were drooped over its shoulders. Mewtwo looked into the Pokemon's face. Its dark eyes were focused intently on the purple psychic with a penetrating stare. They continued to stare at each other for a good minute before the mystery Pokemon finally spoke.

'Time and the humans have not done well for you, master.'

Mewtwo's eyes widened at the voice. It was not possible! He was sure that everyone but he and Mew had perished! Taking a step forward, Mewtwo took a deep look into the Pokemon's face.

'_Pikachu?'_ he asked with incredulity.

'Yes master, it is I.' Pikachu nodded slowly and small sparks emitted from its cheeks.

Mewtwo stood flabbergasted, as his once small and weak friend now stood at equal height and wielded an enormous amount of power.

'But… but how? How has this come to be?'

Pikachu scoffed.

'Oh come now Mewtwo, isn't it obvious?'

Mewtwo came to his senses and realized the stupidity of his question. Anger surged through him and he felt a fresh wave of power flow through him. His eyes lit up and he clenched his fist. 

Pikachu walked over and put his hand on Mewtwo's shoulder.

'Worry not, master. Our revenge shall come swiftly. Starting with those humans down there!'

Mewtwo stood back abruptly when he saw that Pikachu had pointed towards Ash, Misty and Brock. Closing his eyes and shaking his head he replied.

'No Pikachu. These humans are not like those that did this to you. You remember them too if I am not mistaken…'

Pikachu's eyes went blood red and he shot a spark of electricity at Mewtwo. 

'Can you not see what they have **_done_** to me?! I am not even like you now, a clone. I am a hybrid, an experiment gone wrong! At least you were a success… What am I? I am a freak of nature, a byproduct of human technology! I am everything you are now Mewtwo, but much worse…'

Mewtwo looked downward, his emotions clashing between his hatred towards the humans and his newfound friendship with Ash. Pikachu turned away, scoffing.

'Surely you don't care for these pathetic life forms?'

Mewtwo continued looking down, not replying. Pikachu's eyes widened incredulously and then became a mixed storm of rage.

'I plainly see now, Mewtwo, that you have made your choice. Just know that I am as strong as you now, maybe stronger. Don't get in my way. The humans die.'

Pikachu jumped off the cliff and began flying towards the campsite. Something inside Mewtwo snapped. Forming a ball of psychic energy, he flung it towards the Pokemon. 

What happened next shocked him though. Pikachu did a somersault in mid air and smashed the ball with his tail. It flew right into the surprised Pokemon and he collided with a rock wall, smashing it to pieces. Dazed, Mewtwo slowly got up, but Pikachu had appeared in front of him. With a look of pure hatred etched on his face he grabbed his neck and slammed his head into Mewtwo's. 

Mewtwo's head popped back and Pikachu began punching him in the stomach. He then threw Mewtwo to the side and kicked him off the cliff. Barely conscious, Mewtwo fell into a stream. As he drifted to unconsciousness, the purple Pokemon could hear Pikachu's snide voice.

'You had your chance Mewtwo. No mercy to traitors…'

Turning away, Pikachu began to slowly walk towards the unsuspecting human trainers.

'They will pay… they will all pay…'

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update, been a little er… busy. I know I know, it's starting to look more like Pikachu's revenge but it'll all come together in the next chapter or two. 

  
  
  



End file.
